Kindred
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Oneshot. "Jesus Damon, let it go! When are you going to stop treating Mason like he's going to turn on you at any second! He has more than proven himself and he's never betrayed me, like you have. He has never given you any reason not to trust him. You're just bitter, because he's involved with me and you lost your chance." I hissed.


**A/N: This is just a ficlet. There will definitely be more oneshots to come about Mason and Bonnie. They've been on my mind a lot lately and there aren't very many fics about them. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Jesus Damon, let it go! When are you going to stop treating Mason like he's going to turn on you at any second?! He has more than proven himself and he's never betrayed me, like you have. He has never given you any reason not to trust him. You're just bitter, because he's involved with me and you lost your chance." I hissed. I'm so over Damon making everything about him. We have bigger problems.

"Do you even hear yourself, right now, Judgey?!" Damon seethed. I glared at him and I let my anger boil over, until I had flames dancing on my fingertips.

"Yeah, I do! I'm saying what everyone has been thinking! He's had our back for years, Damon, years! Get the fuck over yourself." I growled, before walking away. Mason watched our exchange warily, but ready to jump in if he needed to. I shook my head, letting him know that it wasn't necessary. I can handle Damon. I always could. That doesn't mean that he'll ever stop trying to go and do something especially reckless. I saw Mason's face contort, before I felt hands on me. I was spun around and saw Damon. I huffed. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"You were never supposed to be _**his**_. You were meant to be _**mine**_." He confessed. I shook my head.

"I'm not anyone's. Maybe if you had taken your head out of your ass, then things would have ended up differently, but you didn't. I love him, Damon. Your temper tantrums aren't going to change that. If anything, you're going to prove that I made the right choice. He respects me and treats me well. It's more than any of you have done for me. He has been my stability. Mason is constant and what I have with him is consistent. I love him. Accept it and let me go. I was never yours. We were never together." I breathed. "Let go of me, Damon. I don't want to hurt you." I added. He let go of me and gave me a look that killed me. You'd think that I just ran over his dog. I turned around and walked over to Mason. He put his arm around me and we walked out of the boarding house. Everything felt so heavy now. That didn't go as I expected it to.

"Are you okay?" Mason asked me, quietly. I nodded against him.

"I just want to go home and have a bath and be with you." I whispered.

"We can definitely do that." He promised.

"Thank you."

"Bonnie?" Mason stopped walking. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." He told me. I gave him a tired smile. How is he so perfect?

* * *

I sighed in contentment, as I enjoyed lounging against Mason in our bathtub. He ran his fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp. I leaned into his touch.

"Did you mean it?" He asked me.

"Did I mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said? What you told Damon?" He asked me. I turned in the tub to face him.

"Of course, I did. I've never doubted you, Mason. I'm not about to start now. You've always been there, not just for me, but for all of my friends, even when they didn't deserve it. You've kept me sane. I don't know what I would've done without you. Damon is all about control and I'm damn tired of him thinking that I'm his. I'm not his and I've never been his. There is only one man in this godforsaken town that has even kept my interest and that's you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible." I told him what I was feeling, hoping that it would ease some of his worry. It's never been Damon. It's always been, Mason, always. I almost didn't get a chance with him. If he would have died, like Damon wanted, I wouldn't have. I got there just in time, and I was able to save him. We wanted the same thing. Mason didn't want anyone else's death on his hands. Once everything was laid out and Katherine showed her true colors, we were on the same side. It's been that way since.

"You're so pure. I don't think I've done a damn thing in my life to deserve you, but God am I thankful to have you. You've changed me and my life for the better. I was so lost, before I met you. You're incredible. Do you know that?" His words shook me to my core.

"How are you so perfect?" I asked him.

"I'm not perfect." He disagreed.

"You're perfect for me." I shook my head. I climbed on top of him and began to show him just how perfect I thought he was.


End file.
